An ergonomic keyboard is a computer keyboard designed with ergonomic features which can minimize the degree of muscle strain, and a host of related problems, experienced by a user. Typically such keyboards are constructed in a V shape to allow right and left hands to type at a slight angle which can be more natural and comfortable to the human form.
Standard computer keyboards have evolved into devices having a plurality of alphanumeric and function keys. The inclusion of the numerous keys requires standard keyboards to be relatively large and of a substantial weight. This size and weight is further exacerbated with the inclusion of ergonomic features in the design of keyboards. As a desktop environment typically has less demanding size and weight restrictions as compared to a portable or laptop computer, these restrictions do not present a significant drawback in standard desktop computer design. However, this is not the case with most laptop computers.
Laptop computers are designed, by definition, to be portable. Thus, laptop computer design is constrained by device size and weight. These constraints dictate a compact size keyboard which typically incorporates a limited number of function keys and which, by necessity, does not typically include a numeric keypad or ergonomic design features. Given the general design constraints of size and weight, the keyboards included with most laptop computers are not ergonomic and may be un-natural, uncomfortable, and potentially damaging to the bodies of users.